


Glad That We Are On The Same Page Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Post-Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Running, Showers, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior decides to do “Redo” on the disastrous morning with Tani from the day before, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey





	Glad That We Are On The Same Page Now:

*Summary: Junior decides to do “Redo” on the disastrous morning with Tani from the day before, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Officer Junior Reigns woke up, & decided to go for a run, while his lover, Officer Tani Rey was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. After their talk, It seemed that things are going back to normal. The Young Seal decides to surprise the ex-lifeguard with her favorite coffee, that she likes to go on the way to work. 

Tani woke up, & knew that her seal has his routine, so she decided to make him breakfast as his surprise for him too. It was still weird being in a new relationship, but they are making it work, the way that they want. Once, she was done, she showered, & changed, then waited for Junior to come home from his run, so they can have quality time together.

Junior comes back with two coffees, He smiles when he saw that breakfast was done on the table. “This is really a nice surprise, Baby”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, “Shower up & change, You got time, Before we eat”, He went to do that, while she finished setting up the table. They set up a routine, & it was just perfect.

“I am glad that we are on the same page now”, Tani smiled her beautiful smile, as she leaned in, & kissed Junior fully, & sweetly on the lips. “Me too”, The Young Hunky said, as he returned the kiss. They finished up their breakfast, & locked & closed everything up, & they made their way to HQ.

The End.


End file.
